With the advent of the automobile, it has become desirable to use the automobile or a truck type vehicle for hauling materials such as equipment and the like from one destination to another. To this end, automobiles and trucks have been modified into the form of pickup trucks. Pickup trucks are versatile in that heavy, bulky items, such as engine blocks or the like may be stored in the bed thereof, and driven to the desired location in a vehicle having the handling characteristics and amenities of the everyday passenger vehicle. Typically, the bed of these pickup trucks will be provided with features such as retaining hooks to assist in tying down the equipment to be moved, prevent shifting of the load, and bed liners to prevent damage to the interior of the bed, thus extending the life and usefulness of the vehicle. It is also known in the art, to provide storage bins within the truck bed to protect smaller tools and valuable personal items.
Pickup truck beds can be modified by affixing metal or rigid plastic caps thereto. These caps are secured to the periphery of the bed and provide protection so that various materials and equipment may be stored therein, while protecting the stored items from natural elements such as sun, rain, or snow. Furthermore, known caps will permit passengers to ride in the bed portion of the truck while being protected from the elements. Additionally, known caps may be used to protect individuals from the elements while camping or on other overnight trips.
Another method for protecting the equipment hold and the bed portion of a pickup truck is to cover the bed of the pickup truck with either canvas, plastic, or heavy duty leather. These coverings will be secured to the bed of the pickup truck by either bungee cords, rope, or snap fasteners. However, these coverings are subject to much wear and tear and do not provide complete protection for equipment stored in the bed of the truck. Nor is there a facile means for attaching and detaching these covers.
It is further known that a closure for the bed of a pickup truck gives the truck a more attractive appearance by concealing otherwise unsightly items from view. Additionally, such closures can be tailored to enhance the overall appearance of the pickup truck. However, such closures also impede access to the truck bed. Accordingly, there is a need for an automatic lift system for such closures.
It is clear that there is a need in the art for a rigid cover to enclose a pickup truck bed or bed of any wheeled vehicle that can be lifted mechanically by a remotely controlled actuator. There is also a need in the art for a lid lift system that is easily maintainable and that can be either factory installed or installed by the owner of the vehicle. There is a further need for a lid lift system as aforesaid which is not easily scratched, torn, or damaged. Furthermore, there is a need to provide such a lid lift system that protects any and all equipment stored in the bed of the vehicle.